The Most Beautiful
by SperryDee
Summary: A little bit of fluff inspired by Caroline B. Cooney's 'Goddess of Yesterday'. Chapter 2 Up! Now you see the other side of the story.....
1. The Most Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, or the books Captain Blood and Goddess of Yesterday. Evo belongs to its creators, Captain Blood belongs to the estate of Rafael Sabatini and Goddess of Yesterday belongs to Caroline B. Cooney. So don't sue.

'text' = thoughts

The Most Beautiful

By SperryDee

It all started with the books. Someone ditched a bunch of them nearby, a whole boxful of them. Well, I don't know about you, but for us, that's pretty cool. Before I came here, I was never big on reading, I was too interested in pulling pranks or skateboarding. But down here, well, books are valued.

Almost everyone found something they liked. I managed to find a copy of Rafael Sabatini's 'Captain Blood', a book I'd heard a friend rave about back before I came here. But it wasn't that book that was so important, no, that 'honor' would have to go to an innocent little paperback called 'Goddess of Yesterday'.

For those of you who've never read it, it takes place during the Trojan War, and it's about a girl who's stuck right in the middle of it. It's pretty good, actually. Anyway, a friend of mine saw it and started reading it immediately. And a few chapters in, she found something that seemed innocent, but definitely wasn't.......

Torpid ran over to Callisto, holding up her newest read and pointing to a passage in the book with a 'look what I found!' expression on her face. Callisto looked where the mute girl was pointing, and read aloud: "Callisto means 'the most beautiful', just the right name for a princess."

Torpid smiled and nodded, pointing to the book and to Callisto. Callisto laughed. "How ironic," she said bitterly. "How very ironic."

Torpid looked confused. It was plain to tell that she didn't get how it was ironic, she didn't really understand what irony was. She just thought it was interesting that Callisto's name was in her new book.

'I don't think it's ironic at all,' Evan mused from where he stood a few feet away, pretending to read his book, but really just looking at Callisto. 'It fits her. I just wish she could see how I see her.' In Evan's eyes, he'd never seen a more amazing girl...no, woman, in his entire life. Callisto was strong, intelligent, compassionate, and despite what she thought, Evan believed that she was truly beautiful. 'Not like I'd ever tell her, though. 'What would I do? Just waltz right up to her and say 'Callisto, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I think I'm in love with you. Do you feel the same way?' Hah! If she didn't bust a gut laughing, she'd be seriously freaked out. No, I'll just have to be content with being friends, I suppose.'

He recalled the times they'd touched, not really meaning anything, just an arm thrown 'round the shoulder in a gesture of friendship, accidentally bumping into each other when the night watches changed, little things that meant so much to him. The way he'd stare at her when she wasn't looking his way, admiring, but never daring to confess his true feelings, always wanting more than 'just friends' but never being brave enough to ask.

'No matter what happens,' he thought. 'To me, she'll always be the most beautiful.'

Like it? Love it? Let me know and review!

And there might be a sequel, I don't know. I have ideas for a companion piece, from Callisto's POV (called 'Who Am I Kidding?' or something like that) Let me know if you think that'd be a good idea or not, please!


	2. Who Am I Kidding?

Welcome to the much-anticipated part 2 of 'The Most Beautiful'. This time, it's from Callisto's POV.....muahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or hackysacks. Yet.

Hope y'all like it! Part three is in the works, as soon as I figure out how to bring Evan and Callisto together.....SUGGESTIONS NEEDED/APPRECIATED!

0000000000000000

Callisto leaned her head against the tunnel wall, looking around the Alley. Her eyes came to rest on Evan, where he was teaching Artie, Torpid, and Leech to play hackysack, and found herself unable to look away.

'He's so handsome,' she thought. 'Those eyes, that smile, those muscles....he's amazing. He's intelligent, sensitive, maybe a bit of a goof-off sometimes, but in a good way.' She shook her head. 'If only I could tell him how I felt about him!' But as soon as that thought was finished, it was dismissed.

'Who am I kidding? Like he'd ever go for a girl like me!' She 'hmph'-ed. 'I'm nothing like those girls topside, with their makeup and nice clothes and flirty ways. I've been on the streets a while, and it shows. Why would a guy like Evan waste his time on a girl with no charm, no family, ratty clothes, and only one eye? Answer: he wouldn't. He probably sees me as a friend and leader, not a potential lover. I mean, look at me! I'm the kind of girl guys go running in fear from, not the kind they'd date. Evan could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me?

'And yet, though I know I should know better, I love him. Me! Miss tough-as-nails, in love! How could I ever tell anyone, let alone him? He'd laugh, or stare, or worse, he'd leave. I've gotten so accustomed to having him around, I don't know if I could handle it if he left.' Callisto laid her head against the wall, sighing softly. 'Oh, God, what am I going to do? Do I risk everything and tell him how I feel, or do I keep it to myself?'

She snuck a glance at Evan, who was now entertaining the children with tales of pranks he'd pulled at Xavier's. 'I guess I'll keep it to myself. Why ruin our friendship over a dream that can't come true? As much as I love him, he could never love me back. No one could ever love someone like me.'

She turned her head to face the wall as the bitter thoughts echoed around in her head, making her feel even worse, and a single, silent tear slid down her face.

"Hey Callisto!" came Evan's voice from across the tunnel. Callisto spun around, quickly wiping the tear away as she did so. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine!" she called back. 'Please let him not press the issue further, oh, God, please let him not ask if anything's wrong!' she thought frantically.

"You sure? Lucid's been waiting to ask you something for like five minutes, and you haven't even noticed." Lucid nodded.

"Y-yeah, just thinking. Sorry, Lucid."

"No problem," Lucid replied, walking over to her.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" As she answered the other Morlock's question, Callisto pushed her thoughts of Evan to the back of her head.....for now.

000000000000

Like it? Love it? Let me know and review!


End file.
